puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I will fight until I die
The seventh episode of Anastasia's Magical Wish. Summary Stacey returns to her world, thinking that all of the witches are gone. However, she gets ordered back to Earth, as a new Incubator, Tubey, is on the loose, creating magical girl after magical girl, and the magical girls are becoming witches. Once she is back on Earth, she allies back up with Christine, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka, while Mami and Homura leave Mitakihara to fight witches in Tokyo, taking the reborn Kyoko with them. In the end, Stacey declares that she will defeat witches until the day becomes one herself! Characters Puella Magi Stacey Christine Courtney Madoka Sayaka Mami Homura Incubators Tubey Witches Sandy Katie Soon-to-be Puella Magi None Others Kyoko Episode *The episode starts in a part of Mitakihara in which the portal seen in episode 1 is. Stacey, Christine, Courtney, Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko are there, as well, but Stacey is closest to the portal* Stacey: Everyone, thank you! Sayaka: You're welcome, Stace! Madoka: Stacey, do you really have to go? Stacey: The witches are all wiped out, so of course. Courtney: *tears spilling out of her eyes* We're....going to miss you! Stacey: I'll miss you all, too. But let's promise that one day, I will come back. Well.....goodbye, everyone. *jumps through the portal* *In the Puella Magi world* Stacey: *walks around in her Puella Magi form* Ah, home. I haven't been here in over a year! Itsuko: *runs towards Stacey* Welcome back, Komusome-san! Stacey: Hey, no need for that, Itsuko-san! I might go back one day to see my friends. Itsuko: That's fine with me. *A week later* Jo: Stacey! Stacey: *notices Jo* Jo-san! What's up? Jo: I've just recieved word that a new Incubator named Tubey has arrived on Earth! Stacey: But there are no witches anymore, so he didn't need to do anymore contracting. Besides, Kyubey's gone. Jo: No! It gets worse! Almost immediately after the magical girl is contracted, she becomes a witch! Tubey might just make enough witches to destroy Earth! Stacey: *gasp* Jo: So, Stacey, you better get back to Earth a.s.a.p! Stacey: But I only got here a week ago! Oh, fine. I can ally back up with my friends. Jo: That's fine with me. Now, go! Stacey: *runs towards the portal and jumps through it* *Meanwhile, back on Earth* *At Christine's house* Christine: *crying on the couch* I miss Stace already.... Voice: What's wrong, Christine-chan? *Christine looks up to see Stacey* Christine: *brightens up* Stace! Stacey: Yup, it's me. Listen, there's this new Incubator, and he's making magical girls quickly turn into witches. We better stop him at all costs. Christine: I'll go tell Courtney-san, Madoka-sama, Sayaka-sama, Mami-sama and Homura-sama! *Later* Stacey: WHAT?!? You're going to leave Mitakihara?!? Mami: Yeah. We're going to Tokyo, because we have to fight more witches. We'll come back as soon as we've gotten rid of as many witches as possible. Christine: Are you really going to take Kyoko with you, Homura-sama? Homura: Yeah. I can't leave her with a babysitter because she's basically attached to me. Watch. *Homura shakes her left leg, which Kyoko is holding onto. Even after that shaking, Kyoko won't let her go* Kyoko: Mama! Homura: See? Courtney: I see. Mami: This goodbye is just in case we turn into witches in the process, so....goodbye, everyone. *Mami, Homura and Kyoko leave* Madoka: Goodbye! Sayaka: Bye! *That night* *Mami and Homura are fighting a witch named Sandy. Eventually, they win the fight* Mami: Whew! That was close. Homura: Yeah. I wonder if Madoka's okay.... Mami: I'm wondering the same thing. But I'm also worried about Stacey, Christine, Courtney and Sayaka. I wonder if they're fighting a witch as we speak. *Meanwhile* *Stacey, Christine, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka are fighting a witch named Katie* Katie: ..... Sayaka: *swings her sword at Katie* Silent, eh? Christine: *swings her sword, too* Well, you've got another thing coming! *Madoka and Courtney attack Katie, as well. Stacey is looking down, not making a move* Madoka: Komusome-san, are you okay? Stacey: I will.... *looks up to the witch* I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!!!! *defeats the witch with her staff* Sayaka: Well done, Stacey! Courtney: Well said, too. Fighting until you die.....THAT'S CONFIDENCE FOR YA, GIRL!!!! Stacey: Thank you, Courtney. End of episode! Category:Episodes of Anastasia's Magical Wish Category:Christina's stuff Category:Anastasia's Magical Wish